Wspomnienia
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Joachim Armster opowida o swoim życiu, od narodzin i dzieciństwa aż po chwilę gdy stał się wampirem. Pierwszy chyba polski fik o Castlevanii, zapraszam do lektury i wdzięczny będę za wszystkie opinie i recenzje.


Urodziłem się, jak opowiadano mi później, w ponurą i deszczową noc listopada, jako trzeci potomek Sebastiana i Wilhelminy Armsterów, możnych, których posiadłości znajdowały się na południowym wybrzeżu wysp brytyjskich. Ojciec mój przybył na ziemie te z armia króla Wilhelma, zaś nadania ziemskie otrzymał za wierną służbę swemu seniorowi. Gdy cały ALbion ostatecznie uznał władze króla Wilhelma, ojciec sproawdził tu z Normandii matkę wraz z synem i zamieszkał w zamku Armster, który stać miał się naszym nowym rodowym gniazdem. Tam też na świat przysliśmy ja i mój brat.

Od początku jasne było, że najstarszy z nas - Humbert cieszy się szczególnymi względami rodzicieli i otrzyma w dziedzictwie wszystkie posiadłości ziemskie rodu. Ojciec nie zamierzał dzielić pomiędzy trzech synów świeżo zdobytych ziem, zależało mu raczej by zdobyty przez niego majątek rozrastał się miast kurczyć. Stąd też szybko poczynił stosowny zapis, w którym wyłącznym spadkobiercą czynił Humberta. Dbał też o to by posiadł on umiejętności pozwalające dobrze gospodarować ziemią. Pomyślną okolicznością było to, że drugi z braci, Wilhelm ( imię to otrzymał na cześć króla ) był osobą słabą i dość łatwo dał się skierować ku stanowi duchownemu, jako temu, w którym bardziej ceniono przymioty ducha niż ciała. Pozostałem ja, choć najmłodszy z trojga braci to jednak wcale nie najsłabszy. Szybko nauczyłem sie relacji panujących na rodowym dworze i zrozumiawszy, że nie przyjdzie mi spędzić życia w zaciszu komnat, zacząłem zdobywać biegłość w posługiwaniu się orężem. Ojciec patrzył na to przychylnie i nie szczędził czasu ni środków na to, bym szybko zdobył wprawę w umiejętnościach rycerskich. Jednak wprawie tej nie towarzyszyła żadna żądza podróży ani przygód, która powinna charakteryzować przyszłego rycerza. Po stokroć od marzeń o zwycięskich wyprawach wojennych wolałem samotnie zapuszczać się d ługie nocne podróże konne po okolicznych lasach. Rodzina nie patrzyła na to zbyt przychylnie i coraz bardziej zaczęła mi sugerować, że powinienem raczej ćwiczyć się w walce niż bezproduktywnie jeździć po nocach. Po pewnym czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszystko to ma na celu jedynie jak najszybsze pozbycie się mnie z domu, tak by Humbert mógł bez problemów stać się panem na włościach. On sam zresztą nie omieszkał mi tego okazywać. Zgorzknienie więc od najmłodszych lat mieszkało w mym sercu, ciągłe ćwiczenia w posługiwaniu się mieczem, włócznią i łukiem potrafiły jedynie czasowo zapomnieć o nim.

Gdy osiągnęłem wiek męski, coraz wyraźniej zaczęto dawać mi do zrozumienia, że czas najwyższy bym opuścił rodzinne strony, biorąc przykład z Wilhelma, który już od trzech lat kształcił się w Dorchester. Prze cały cza starałem się odwlec moment wyjazdu, gdyż mimo panującego w domu zimna wciąz nie czułem w sobie dość sił, by zdać się na szczęście szukanaia losu w nieznanym świecie. Pewnego wieczora jednak, podczas wieczerzy doszło do kłótni, gdy Humbert zaproponował bym wyruszył wraz z wieloma innymi rycerzami do ziemi świętej. Odparłem mu, że skoro tak troszczy się o los Jerusalem, sam powinien tam pojechać. Wtedy, w obecnosci służby, ów padalec nazwał mnie tchórzem. Tego było za wiele, chwyciwszy ciężki kielich, który miałem pod ręką cisnąłem nim w kierunku brata, który nie zdażły sie uchylić. Z zakrwawioną głową upadł na ziemię, ja zaś , pewnym będąc że właśnie uśmierciłem ulubieńca ojca i jego dziedzica, czym prędzej opuściłem dom, porywając ze stajni konia, zaś za własność mając jedynie miecz. Pewnym byłem, że ojciec, dowiedziawszy się co zaszło, zarządzi pościg, oskarżając mnie o umyślne zamordowanie brata.

Do dziś nie wiem, czy w istocie położyłem go wtedy trupem czy jedynie ciężko zraniłem. W chwili desperacji jednak nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, a jedynie poganiając konia ostrogami gnałem na oślep ku Liverpoolowi. Tam też sprzedałem konia, zaś za uzyskane pieniądze wsiadłem na pierwszy napotkany statek i wyruyszłem ku francuskim brzegom. Jak na ironię płynąłem ku ziemiom, które kiedyś opuścił mój ojciec.

Jasnym było jak słońce, że muszę znaleźć dla siebie zajęcie. Przystałem więc do kompanii rycerskiej, która podążała ku Italii, by stamtąd wyruszyć na wojnę z saracenami. Przyjęli mnie jak swojego, a gdy opowiedziałem że po drodze padłem ofiarą grabieży, uznali za właściwe wspomóc towarzysza w potrzebie. Pogodziłem się z myślą, że może w Ziemi Świętej odnajdę swoje miejsce. Los jednak chciał bym nigdy nie ujrzał murów Jerusalem.

Nasza podróż trwałą długo i trudno ją było nazwać cichą i spokojną. Na niektórych dworach, których właściciele nie wyruszyli także do Ziemi Świętej, przyjmowano nas z honorami należnymi militis christii a wtedy mogliśmy się spodziewać ciepłej strawy i przyjemnego noclegu. Nierzadko jednak byliśmy zmuszeni nocować pod gołym niebem. Póki trwało lato, nie stwarzało to poważniejszych niewygód, jednak powoli zbliżała się zima a wraz z nią deszcze i chłody.

Sakiewki dość szybko opustoszały a tym samym zamknęły się przed nami drzwi gospód i szynków. Przyszło zatem nam, wojownikom jadącym walczyć na chwałę bożą zdobywać wikt i nocleg po wsiach, zaś naszą zapłatą za nie było najczęściej pozostawienie mieszkańców przy życiu zaś ich obejść w całości. Początkowo mieliśmy jeszcze jakieś skrupuły i staraliśmy się brać tylko tyle ile było nam trzeba, ale zbliżająca się zima sprawiła, że i to nam minęło. Zastraszeni mieczami wieśniacy oddawali nam wszystko co mieli.

Zbytnia pewność ma to do siebie że lubi się mścić.Gdy więc pewnego wieczora nasza kompania siedziała w chacie, z której wygnaliśmy mieszkańców, nikt nie przewidywał tego co ma nastąpić. Być może ciepłe jadło i zmęczenie wędrówką przytępiły naszą czujność ? Nagle poczułem, a wraz ze mną moi druchowie, swąd spalenizny, zaś w tej chwili z sufitu buchnęły kłęby dymu. Zaskoczeni rzuciliśmy się jak jeden mąż ku drzwiom. Jakież było nasze zaskoczenie, gdy okazało się, że nie można ich otworzyć, gdyż coś po drugiej stronie blokowało je. W jednej chwili dotarła do nas prawda: chłopi zabarykadowali drzwi i podpalili chatę, chcąc nas, niczym w piecu, spalić żywcem. Jeden z nas rzucił się ku oknu, ale jego grube, drewniane okiennice również nie chciały się otworzyć.

Wspólnymi siłami naparliśmy na drzwi, zaś przerażenie i perspektywa spalenia żywcem dodały nam sił. Pod naporem naszych ramion drzwi ustąpiły i krztusząc się coraz gęstszym dymem wypadliśmy na zewnątrz.

Tam już na nas czekali...uzbrojona w widły, kosy, piki i cepy tłuszcza rzuciła się na nas. Zaskoczeni i rozdzieleni, nie mogliśmy efektownie walczyć. Stawialiśmy wściekły opór, jednak mimo tego ginęliśmy jeden po drugim. Uderzenia cepów łamały kości, zaś długie ostrza wideł i pik przebijały lekkie, skórzane zbroje. Tak ginełi ci, którzy chcieli wyzwolić grób Chrystusa spod panowania półksiężyca. Tylko mi udało się przerwać krąg napastników i niczym ściganemu zwierzęciu uciec w ciemności nocy.

Biegłem, brocząc krwią z ran, potykając się, upadając i podnosząc się ponownie do biegu, poganiany dobiegającymi z za moich pleców okrzykami pościgu. Wiedziałem, że rany nie pozwolą mi długo uciekać ale nie chciałem ginąć na jakimś polu od ciosu cepa - moja wola przetrwania była tak silna jak nigdy dotąd i przeklinając rozświetlające noc blade światło księżyca czołgałem się ku majaczącej przede mną czarnej ścianie lasu w nadziei na schronienie pomiędzy drzewami. W nocyw widziałem dobrze, moja skłonność do nocnych wycieczek wreszcie się przydała. Gdy dopadłem lasu, wpadłem pomiędzy drzewa, chłopi byli już blisko a oparty o drzewo wśród nocy mogłem już dostrzec ich sylwetki i migoczące światła pochodni. Reszta sił rzuciłem się do ostatniego, morderczego biegu, ostre gałęzie smagały mi twarz, kaleczyły ciało i darły szatę, ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Nie wiem jak długo umykałem, ale w końcu przestałem słyszeć odgłosy pościgu. Ich brak sprawił, że poczułem jak bardzo jestem wyczerpany i pół przytomny upadłem, opierając się plecami o stary dąb, stojący po środku polany.

Księżyc świecił mi prosto w twarz. Nie miałem już w sobie sił, zmęczenie i upływ krwii zrobiły swoje. Powoli ciążyły mi powieki jakby były z ołowiu a ja toczyłem walkę żeby nie zasnąć, wiedząc, że jeśli się poddam, już nie obudzę się. Czy tak miał wygladać mój koniec ?

Wtedy go dostrzegłem. Już wcześniej miałem wrażenie, że coś się porusza pomiędzy drzewami i obserwuje mnie, ale byłem przekonany, że to tylko dzikie zwierzęta. Tymczasem z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetka wysokiego i potężnie zbudowanego mężczyzny. Sięgnąłem po miecz, przysięgając drogo sprzedać swoje życie, będąc pewnym że oto jeden z moich prześladowców wreszcie mnie dopadł i zaraz skrzyknie tu innych. Gdy jednak padło nań światło księżyca dostrzegłem, że ów nieznajomy nosi bogate i szykowne szaty, nie widziane raczej u chłopów. W jego twarzy widać zaś było coś, czym obdarzeni są tylko ludzie pochodzący z najszlachetniejszych rodów. Jednak nawet to nieznacznie tylko zmniejszyło moją podejżliwość - bo cóż ktoś taki miałby robić w lesie w środku nocy ? Mój miecz z brzęknięciem opuścił pochwę i skierował swe ostrze ku obcemu.

- Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie zbliżaj się - powiedziałem, starając się by mój głos, pomimo wyczerpania, zabrzmiał przekonywująco.

- Ależ wcale nie muszę się zbliżać - odparł tamten mocnym, głębokim głosem - przecież widzę rycerzu, jak drży ci ręka. Jak długo dasz rade utrzymać ten miecz ? Jesteś na granicy życia i śmierci, a ja - tu jego głos zabrzmiał w mych uszach szczególnie mocno - mogę ci pomóc, lub też, jeśli taka jest twoja wola, pozostawić cię tu, byś zmarł.

Moja dzierżąca miecz ręka opadła na ziemię. Nieznajomy podszedł bliżej a ja mogłem mu się przyjżeć dokładnie. Był istotnie potężnym mężczyzną, o szerokich barach i ostrych rysach twarzy. Dwoje osadzonych głeboko oczu wpatrywało się we mnie przenikliwie, jaśniejąc czerwienią.

- Jeśli możesz mi pomóc, zrób to, a będziesz miał moją wdzięczność - odpowiedziałem.

Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Mimo, że ofiarował pomoc i pochodził zapewne z mojego stanu, było w nim coś, co budziło niepokój, ale moje zmysły były zbyt przytępione, by mnie ostrzec. Pochylił się nade mną a po chwili poczułem jak coś ostrego wbija się w moje gardło. Jego uchwyt unieruchomił mnie, więc nawet moje rozpaczliwe próby stawiania oporu na niewiele się zdały, moje życie zaś uciekało z ciała, powoli acz nieuchronnie. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą i zdawało się, ze to już koniec gdy nagle coś ciepłego wypełniło moje usta i gardło. Poczułem okropny smak krwii, który sprawił, że niemal zwymiotowałem, po chwili jednak ów nieprzyjemny zrazu smak zanikł, zaś moje na wpół martwe ciało zaczęło na nowo wypełniać się życiem. Rany nadspodziewanie szybko zasklepiały się a gorąca krew popłynęła w moich żyłach. Nie bardzo wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale miałem pełną świadomosć, że oto wrcałem z letargu wracałem do świata żywych - wkrótce miałem się jednak przekonać ze pod tym względem myliłem się i to bardzo...


End file.
